Crimes of Passion
by Maid of Blood
Summary: Belarus caught Ukraine kissing Russia. This wont end well...  Rated for blood, torture and gore. Review please!


**A/N: Okay! Now, I know I'm mostly famed for writing little love stories and such. This time though, this is horror. HORROR! This fic contains the following:**

**GORE**

**VIOLENCE**

**LANGUAGE**

**BLOOD**

**TORTURE**

**SEXUAL REFERENCES**

**About the only thing that could make this worse is rape. THERE IS ****NO**** RAPE IN THIS FIC. **

**Okay, enough with my warnings. Just, enjoy!**

Belarus's POV

"That's IT!" I screamed into my pillow.

My sister, my big sister. Ukraine had been a mother to me!

_How could she betray me?_

I had seen Ukraine kiss my brother... Kissed his lips.

And Ivan kissed back.

I let out one last final sob and got up.

I wasn't thinking. I was acting on impulse.

I changed into my black dress and tied a lacy white apron around my waist. I replaced my white hair bow for a black one and slipped some thigh sheaths on and filled them with daggers and knives.

I filled my arms with chains and shackles.

After I had my supplies, I went to modify the basement.

Ukraine's POV

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around.

It looked like I was in a torture chamber. Being around my little siblings, I knew what those looked like. But there were certain things about it that reminded me of the basement at home.

When I realized I was chained to a cold metal table I tried to scream but my mouth wouldn't open.

I heard a small giggle coming from the shadows and I tried to struggle and break free but the chains held tight.

The giggling figure stepped into the light, revealing Belarus.

"Good day, Sestra." She said calmly.

Seeing as I couldn't talk, I stared at her with a question in my eyes. _What's happening?_

My baby sister cocked her head to the side before she spoke. "I saw you and Ivan last night. Did you really think you could hide it from me?"

I tried hard not to cry. I had always wanted Natalia to be happy. That's why I put off my own feelings for Russia. I made myself unhappy to give Bela what she wanted.

But then there was last night... I tried to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head, causing our lips to meet. I held it there longer when I realized he was kissing me for real. Despite my promise that I would leave him to Natalia, I kissed back. Even later that night, when we were sure our little sister was asleep, we truly showed our love for each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. I hadn't felt as happy as I was then in my entire life.

Now I was about to pay for that.

I hoped that this was some sort of sick, horrible joke. But deep down, I knew the look in Natalia's eyes and I knew I was about to die for my sin against her.

Belarus stroked my cheek before smacking me hard across the face. Then she frowned. "Say something!" She demanded angrily.

Suddenly her face softened. "Oh yeah!" She said. "I'm going to take your muzzle off now." She said as she reached around me. "Scream and I'll cut your tongue out." Bela added menacingly.

Only then did I feel the thick leather straps on my face. They loosened and came off.

My sister then took my hand and swiftly twisted it, breaking my wrist. "You'll never touch him again."

I screamed. "Toris! Help m-" Belarus clamped a hand firmly over my mouth and I started to cry, for I knew what was coming.

My captor gave a sigh. "I told you not to scream Big Sister!" She whined as she pulled out a pretty silver knife.

Tears were now uncontrollably running down my cheeks. My sister, the child I had nearly raised myself, grabbed my wet face and forced my jaw open. I tried to pull back my tongue, to keep it out of her reach but she got it and held the blade to it.

"Anything to say before I take your speech away?"

Trying to blink back my tears so I could see her clearly, I looked her in the eyes and spoke my last words. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I love you Nattie." I said using the name I called her when she was very small.

Belarus pursed her lips and slowly pulled the knife through the muscle.

Belarus's POV

Wow, I didn't know tongues bled so much! It looked nice when it stained her lips a pretty crimson. I had to stuff her mouth with cotton though, because she wouldn't stop screaming and I didn't want her to bleed out and die so soon.

"Now you can never whisper sweet words to him again." I said as she silently cried.

The crying was pissing me off though. She was the eldest and yet she cried like a newborn!

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Enough with the crying!"

Quickly, I took my blade out and made a thin, deep, slice from her shoulder to her broken wrist.

She tried to scream again but the normal ear-splitting sound was muffled by all the cotton and blood.

"You know," I said as I made another gash through her jeans. "I just realized that you called for Toris. When you could talk I mean. Why not call for Brother? You two seemed to be extremely close."

I jabbed the blade into the side of her thigh and twisted, enjoying he muffled screams and the way she writhed in pain. "Did you really think Lithuania could stop me?" I said angrily. "Are you calling me weak? I break the boy's fingers for fun and he lets me!"

Ukraine tried to say something and I laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you through the lack of tongue!" I laughed again before throwing the knife over my shoulders. It was getting boring!

I went to my supplies table and tried to decide what to do next. I was strongly leaning toward the Taser when I looked up at my victim.

Her head, unlike her limbs, wasn't strapped down. Ukraine had lifted her head and, to the best of her extent, buried it into her breasts like a pillow.

There were two things I could do:

(A) Strap her head down.

(B) Remove the breasts.

Guess which one I chose.

I returned to my sister's table with a sharp hacksaw.

I grabbed her face and slammed the back of her head into the cold metal table. "Dear Sestra." I said with a large grin on my face. "Having such large assets to your advantage is unfair." I put the hacksaw in place and was just about to cut through shirt and skin when she started thrashing around.

Annoyed, I threw a hard bitch slap across her right cheek. "Stop moving! You're going to make me miss!" I shouted.

Ukraine made a noise.

I laughed. "Well, I suppose you could be right." I said, pretending I could understand her. "If you got it, flaunt it!" I laughed again. "Maybe you shouldn't have it anymore."

With those words, I began to saw the breast away from her body.

Despite the cotton, her screams at the impossible pain nearly blasted my eardrums. I smiled when I heard her vocal chords break and silence fall over us.

Ukraine's POV

Pain.

There was nothing in the world but pain.

This was my fault. I betrayed her. I defied her.

I was happy.

I got what I deserved. I shouldn't have been happy.

She should be happy. Not me.

She deserved to have Ivan. Not me.

Then we heard him.

"Ukraine? Big Sister, where are you? What was that sound?"

It was Ivan.

I tried to call for him but it just caused more pain to radiate through my chest. As if there wasn't enough there already.

Belarus had frozen in place. She slowly turned her head to face the ceiling, eyes wide and frightened.

She dropped the hacksaw and I heard it hit the ground with a clang.

Natalia suddenly turned to me. "Wait here." She said before turning around to the stairs.

_Where am I going to go?_

Nattie, my sweet Nattie, went upstairs to tell Ivan I was just out or something.

I could hear their conversation, but I chose not to.

I focused on being alive. A single breath.

In and out, in and out.

Suddenly, I became hyper-aware of what I looked like.

I tilted my head to look at my body.

The large gashes on my arms and legs were deep and turning black with dried blood. My short was died a deep red with large, bloody holes in it that showed the sawed off muscle and tissue.

_How much longer will she keep me like this? When will she finally end it?_

I just hoped to god that she wouldn't hurt Ivan when I was gone.

I sleepily blinked and drifted off into slumber.

Belarus's POV

"She is just out shopping?" Russia asked with a hint of worry in his voice. That bothered me.

"Don't be so concerned, Brother" I said. "Ukraine has always liked to keep us well fed."

He nodded. "Da, I guess you're right."

I turned to head down to the basement and finish Ukraine off when something occurred to me.

"Big Brother, where did you last see Ukraine?"

He hesitated and his cheeks turned a slight pink. "I said good night to her and we went to bed. When I woke up, she was gone."

My breath froze in my lungs. I could read between the lines and Brother was a bad liar. My vision started to go red.

I needed him out on the house.

He started to turn away when I grabbed his shoulder. "Big brother? Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me, Marry Me..."

It wasn't long before he ran out the door and was gone.

The Baltics were out running errands.

I had the house, and my sister, to myself.

Still seeing red, I snatched the lighter off the fireplace mantle and ran to the basement screaming "YOU WHORE! YOU BACKSTABBING, TRAITORIOUS, WHORE!"

She had passed out from the pain. I picked up the Taser and stuck it on her heart. "WAKE UP!" I screamed. "I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES WHEN I KILL YOU!"

I jammed the device onto her neck and she woke and started going into convulsions due to the electric current. I laughed and turned the Taser around and slammed the back of it into her left eye. Most certainly blinding it.

I threw the Taser away from me and brought out yet another knife. I slowly pushed the blade behind her good eye and popped it out. I pulled the cotton from her mouth and shove the eyeball in. "EAT IT!" I screamed.

She shook her head and almost vomited. "THROW UP AND YOU'LL EAT THAT TOO!"

Ukraine chewed and swallowed her eye.

"YOU'LL NEVER SET EYES ON HIM AGAIN!"

My big sister jerked around and tried to hold back vomit. I smiled as the deep crimson ran down her cheeks and onto her chest wounds.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

Ukraine nodded.

"Good." I said as I started carving letters into her already bloody torso. "I almost feel sorry for you. At first I thought you just kissed him. It's too bad for you that Brother is such a terrible liar. But then again, you did sleep with him after all."

After I was done carving, the words WHORE, BACKSTABBER, and MOM shown in wet, bright red.

Her breathing was shallow and her time was up.

"Ukie," I said, using a name I called her when I was young. "They say a true friend stabs you in the front."

With those last words, I plummeted the red dagger into her heart and her painful breathing stopped.

I undid her chains and threw her limp body on the floor where I promptly set it on fire. The smell was disgusting though so I opened the small top windows to let some fresh air in.

While my sister's corpse burned, I took a shower and changed back into my blue and white dress with a white hair bow.

I cleaned up the ashes and brought the supplies back into my room.

For my final act, I copied Ukraine's handwriting and wrote a note saying she was leaving and never coming back. I placed the note under Ivan's pillow.

When Brother Russia found the note, he was distraught by Ukraine's departure and found comfort in me.

Me.

The undyingly faithful sister who always loved him.

Lithuania's POV

"How did this happen?" I asked myself.

Belarus finally got what she wanted.

Russia.

Suddenly, he wanted her.

All my efforts with her flushed down the toilet.

I loved her!

He was using her.

"That's IT!" I yelled suddenly.

I went to Natalia's room to get the things I knew she had.

Knives, chains, rope, shackles. Russia was a big guy but if I could knock him out I might have a chance of eliminating him.

I decided to use the chloroform.

I wondered why she had all of this out but it didn't matter to me.

When Ivan was gone, Natalia would find comfort in me and we would be happy.

And my crimes of passion would be rewarded.


End file.
